Strawberry Quiche
by mewmewkianametamorphosis
Summary: In "Lettuce Pie," we all know what happened to Pai and Lettuce, but what about Ichigo and Kisshu? Find out what happens in the "Big Apple," the city that never sleeps, New York City.
1. A Love That Never Left

MMKM: Hello everyone. I am MewMewKianaMetamor-

Shiori: Yes, yes, we know.

Kanna: Ch! Rude!

Shotaro: You tell him, Petal.

Shiori: I'm sorry. Did I just hear you insult me, alien?

Shotaro: I-I s-sorry, sir-

Shiori: Shut up, vermin!

Kanna: Shiori! Leave him alone! You're being a total asshole! Just leave him. He didn't even insult you, I did. Just cool it.

Shiori: Kanna, I am your supirior. You cannot-

Kanna: Can't what? Insult you? Where in the rules does it say that I can't. Oh yea, we have no rules.

Shotaro: K-Kanna...

Kanna: It's okay, Sho. Don't let him bother you.

Shirogane: *Smiles and takes Kanna's hand*

Shotaro: *Smile fades*

MMMK: *Ahem* Anyway, this is "Strawberry Quiche". This is what was happening while Pai and Lettuce were together when Pai "abducted" Lettuce. Just think of this as an extension of "Lettuce Pie". By the way, **I do not, under any circumstances, own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, or form. I am but a humble author who likes to fangirl in her own amazing ways! **^-^ Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Shotaro: *Sniff sniff* My Petal...

Love That Never Left

Ichigo POV

Five minutes before closing time, Shirogane told us that there was another "broken pipe" in the basement, so the Mew Mews and I, all gathered our pendants and raced out the back door. Shirogane told us to go to an abandoned baseball field, where Kisshu and the others were using a Mole Chimera Anima to dig a hole, so they could look for Mew Aqua. The moment we arrived Lettuce, Pudding, and I had automatically turned our heads toward Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

"Don't you dare call me Taru-taru, Pudding!"

"Humph!"

While we were fighting the Chimera Anima, I saw Kisshu, Tart, and Pai dart their eyes between each other, and us, like they were anxious or waiting for something. After I attacked them, they suddenly seemed to dissapear. I looked all over, but I didn't seem to be able to find them. I scoffed.

"Ch!They must have run for the hills again," I said.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" I heard Pai say. I spun around and saw Pai right behind Lettuce, and Taruto behind Pudding. I was just about to shout out, when I heard someone breathing behind me.

"Think again, Konecko-chan." He grabbed me from behind and teleported. I opened my eyes, and saw that we were swimming through dimenions. I could just see Lettuce and Pudding, but I couldn't see Kisshu. He was still holding me from behind.

"Kisshu, what are you planning this time?"

"I'm just planning our very first date, Konecko-chan."

MMKM: There you have it. Chapter 1. Please review and favorite this story. I will also be writing a story for Pudding and Taruto. Obviously, I'm calling it "Pudding Tart". I probably won't start on it for a while, considering that they are just kids, and I want that story to be as inocennt as humanly possible... for me. Well, time for me to go. Bye!


	2. Kisshu Changes Too

MMKM: Moshi moshi. It is I, MewMewKianaMetamorphosis. I am now writing Chapter 2 of "Strawberry Quiche," and have just come to a decision.

Mith: You're going to make this into a lemon?! :D

Everyone: NOOOO!

MMKM: I thought long and hard about it, and have decided that I am not quite ready to write a lemon about anything. Plus, this is my story. I am the author, and I have complete control over it. If I don't want it to be a lemon, I won't make it so... unless I decide to change it later.

Mith: *Pouts*

Lettuce: I would stop reading then.

Kisshu: That's insulting.

MMKM: **I do not, under any circumstances, own Tokyo Mew Mew or any other anime that might be mentioned in this story. I do, however own Tsunami Flower, **and I really hope it turns into an anime in the future. Without further ado, ON WITH THE STORY! :D

Kisshu Changes Too

Ichigo POV

"Kisshu, what are you planning?"

"I'm just planning our very first date, Konecko-chan." At this, I began to struggle. If I knew Kisshu, I knew he would try something really stupid. I pushed hard against him, determined to have him release me.

"Kawaii, Konecko. You're ears are so cute."

"_What?_" I suddenly realised that my cat ears and tail were out, and was aware that my face was hot.

"Ugh! Kisshu, get you're filthy hands off of me!"

"I really wouldn't, Konecko-chan. If I let go of you now, I will lose you forever. You'll be stuck between the dimensions of the earth. Besides, why should I let go of you? You're so warm." My face went really red then. I wanted to hit him so bad just then. This ass was going to pay when we landed.

"Ow, Pudding! That hurts!" I looked over at Pudding and Taruto. Pudding was rubbing her cheek against Taruto's and squealing. She seemed pretty excited, considering her current position. I could only hope that Taruto didn't hurt her. _I'm sure he won't. Taruto and Pudding _are _friends, afterall. They'll probably go to a candy store or something._

I looked to Lettuce and Pai. Lettuce was red faced, and was crying. At this angle, I couldn't see Pai's face, but he seemed really tense. As tears streamed down Lettuce's face, Pai suddenly took off her glasses and began wiping them away, gently, with the back of his fingers. _Now I know I've seen it all. Pai has _feelings_? For _Lettuce_?_ Then it almost seemed like I was watching them, but I couldn't see them. I became aware of a tingling sensation and automattically blamed Kisshu.

"_KISSHU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!_" He suddenly laughed really hard.

"I'm not doing anything, Konecko-chan. We are just about to land, is all."

"Kisshu, let go of me right now! I don't want to be with you! Just leave me alone! Leave me alone!" I felt my eyes water, and knew I was crying. This sickoe was going to try something, I just _knew_ it!

Then, we just suddenly landed. Before I had any time to think, Kisshu had me down. He sat on my legs and pinned my hands over my head. I began screaming immediately.

"_HELP! HELP! PERVERT! RAPE! HELP!_"

"Oh please," Kisshu said, annoyed. He grabbed both of my wrists with one hand, and covered my mouth with the other. I muffled and thought to bite his hand, when he said something that stopped me.

"Ichigo, please just listen. I brought you here to help you, not hurt you." He took a deep breath, and continued. "This trip will benefit us both. I can promise you that. Will you _please_ listen to me for five minutes? Please?"

I thought for a second. I still didn't trust him, but something in his voice told me that he was very eager to talk to me. I would give him this one chance. I nodded, and he got up slowly, releasing me, and sat a little ways away from me.

"I'm giving you five minutes, Kisshu. _Five minutes_, and that's it. Go!"

"Okay, I planned this about a day ago. You see, all I want is to be with you. But you never, ever allow me to get anywhere near you."

"That's because you're a perverted jerk who keeps trying to take the earth as your own."

"Ah, Ichigo. You interupted me. That means I get one more minute."

I quickly shut my mouth and crossed my arms.

"Anyway, I thought to myself, the only way that you'll ever warm up to me, is if you begin to trust me. I decided that I first, needed to be alone with you for a while. I knew that Pai and Taruto would never let me do something like that for you, so I told Taruto that we should go out to pick up you and Pudding just for a joke, and asked if Pai could come along. He seemed like he didn't want to come, but as soon as I mentioned Lettuce, he decided to come. So we all agreed that we were just going to pick you girls up just as a kind of scare. But I know them well enough that they aren't going to come back any time soon. So here we are. That's it. That is all I came to get you for. Pai and Taruto do not know of my intentions, but I really just wanted to bring you somewhere where we might... you know, get to know each other a little better." He looked down, and blushed a bit.

"I hear you, Kisshu. But what makes you think that I will cooperate?"

"Because you do not know anyone here, and have no idea how to survive in a place like this."

I suddenly looked about, and saw that we were sitting on a dirty surface in a narrow... It was an ally, I realised. Looking at the end of the ally, I saw cars, billboards, stores, and towering buildings. I've seen enough of my favorite vacation magazines, to know that this was the one and only New York City.

And knew that I sincerily could never stand a chance alone here. I sighed, and looked back to the green-haired boy sitting before me.

"Oh alright. Alright! I give up." He cracked a really large smile at that. I never noticed that when he wasn't cackling with evil delight, his smile was actually kinda cute. I quickly dispelled that thought, and asked the first question that came to mind.

"Okay, what was your brilliant plan going to involve in which I will begin to trust you?" I almost didn't want to hear the answer to that.

"Well, that is actually up to you. All I want is for us to go out and do something. I know! You could show me some human customaries. Teach me how to bowl, or show me how to count money." For some reason, he seemed really excited about that. I couldn't help but smile at his childishness.

"But Kisshu, we don't even have any money."

"Yes we do." He turned out his pockets, and tons of American bills fell onto the cold floor.

"Oh my gosh, Kisshu. Where did you get all of that money?"

"I stole it."

"_Kisshu!_"

"No wait. I promise that the guy seriously deserved it. He was being an ass at the lady in front of the store where the ATM was, so I lifted the money, when he left the card behind by accident." I didn't feel like arguing, so I just let it go.

"You're lucky that I learned how to count American dollars from Aoyama-kun." I covered my mouth quickly and looked at Kisshu. He frowned, and looked down. Feeling guilty, I changed the subject.

"See, these are hundreds. And these are fifties. Oh my gosh, Kisshu. He must have been a total jerk for you to have ripped him off with so much money." He blushed, and got up. He extended a hand to me, and smiled.

"Come on, Ichigo. The city awaits."

Without hesitation, I took his surprisingly, warm, trusting hand.

MMKM: Done with Chapter 2.

Kisshu: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!

MMKM: Why is that?

Kisshu: Ichigo TRUSTS me!

MMKM: Again, this _is_ my story, Kisshu. Well thank you for reading, and sayonara (and no, it is not sai-ya-nara, cowboys).


	3. The Unexpected Vacation

MMKM: Hi. This is random, but I LOVE ELVES! Okay. I'm done.

Kanna: 0-0

MMKM: **MewMewKianaMetamorphosis does not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, or form.** With that being said, ON WITH THE STORY!

The Unexpected Vacation

Kisshu POV

As soon as I lifted Ichigo to her feet, I released her hand. I needed her to trust me. Considering the fact that she almost hated me, it was probably best that I gave her her space. For which, she seemed grateful for.

We walked out of the ally, and came out to find Time Square. I looked to Ichigo's face, and it lit up like the sun. She blushed and her eyes soaked up all they could of the towering skyscrapers and flashing, blinking billboards. Out of nowhere, she grabbed my hand and took off down the street. Blushing like a mad man, and trying really hard not the yell with excitement, I ran with Ichigo down the street.

The first place we went was to a normal clothes store to buy me a brown paperboy hat. I will admit that I was a little offended that Ichigo said I needed to cover my ears, but I felt better when she said that she didn't want anyone to pick on me for them.

Afterwords, it was all running, and sightseeing for the rest of the afternoon. We went to a sweets store and bought candies and different snacks smothered in chocolate. That's when I decided that my new favorite thing to eat was ice cream.

Then, we went to the movie theatere and took a long time to decided what to watch. We decided to watch a film called Paranormal Activity. I must say, that was probably one of the most horrific things I've ever seen. And some of the things that humans do during these situations, is beyond incredible. Why not just drive the thing out with religion? I know that humans have them, but these people just sat about, trembling. Until the bitter end. My favorite part of that whole experience was that Ichigo had never seen the film either, and kept clutching onto my arm throughout the entire movie. She whimpered a couple times, and I was tempted to stroke her hair to comfort her, but I resisted, and settled for whispered reasurances and shushes. When we left, she couldn't seem to stop talking about it.

"And that part when she was dragged out of the bed and down the hall, screaming! That was so scary!"

"Oh yea." I chuckled. "I wasn't planning on sleeping tonight anyway." Ichigo laughed, but then suddenly stopped. I stopped as well.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Kisshu?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just say..." Confused, I thought about what I had said, and blushed.

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I would be too afraid to fall asleep to the frightening film we had just watched. It was a joke, I swear!" And to my surprise, Ichigo giggled.

"I know, I was just kidding around with you." Then she tossed her hair, tilted her chin up, and seemed to skip ahead. I could only stare after her.

"Ichigo, you are something else, you know that?"

"Sure Kisshu. Sure."

The next part of the day included trying to find a good hotel to stay in. Ichigo seemed to be searching for a specific one.

"What does it look like," I asked.

"It's very large and has silver lettering. I saw it in my favorite vacationing magazine."

"You've always wanted to come here, haven't you Ichigo?"

"Yes I have," she smiled.

"Then I suppose I chose the right place."

"Look! There it is," she pointed to a large hotel that said "Eventi."

We entered through the glass, revolving doors, and aproached the desk.

"We'd like a room, please." Ichigo said.

"_I'm sorry ma'am. What was that?_" the man at the desk asked in English.

"Oh yes. English. Uh... _A rom._"

"_A what?_"

I cleared my throat, and spoke in perfect English.

"_We would like one room please._"

"_Yes, very well, sir._" At that, Ichigo suddenly spoke up.

"_Two beds,_" she said. My face fell ever so slightly. And, apparently, the man noticed.

"_Hmm... Oh, I am very sorry. But we only have one-bed rooms now._"

Ichigo's eyes widened, and my mouth twitched as a gave the man a small smile. Without allowing Ichigo to protest, the man handed her the door key. We walked away to the elevators, and I mouthed a "thank you" to the man. He smiled and gave me a wink, and a thumbs up.

At the elevator, we went up to the third floor, and entered room 402. Inside, Ichigo beamed. The room was large, and very comfortable. The one bed at the end of the room, covered in poofy, white sheets. A large, flat-screen TV at the opposite wall, and a small table with an arrangement of fruit in a silver bowl, next to a bottle of champane, and wine glasses. The floor was covered in thick, white carpeting, and the bathroom was large and painted white. The shower had a bathtub, and fresh towels and soaps were already there.

"This is awesome!" Ichigo exclaimed, and she drew the light brown drapes of the wall-high windows, and looked out to the city. She squealed with delight, and hopped on the bed and lay on it, enjoying the feel of the poofy comforter. She giggled, and rolled around. I chuckled, and plucked a grape out of the bowl, popping it into my mouth.

"You're acting a lot like Pudding," I said.

" I don't care!" She said, as she hopped about.

"Hmm," I mused, as I examined my finger nails. "So I guess it was I good thing that I brought you here, huh?"

"Kisshu, I couldn't be happier about you bringing me to the place I've always dreamed of coming to," she exclaimed, as she hopped off the bed, and hugged me. My hat fell off, and I blushed a red that looked just like the hair of the girl who was holding me now. She released me, and grabbed an apple out of the bowl, as if she hadn't just done what she did. I cleared my throat. _I have to resist._

"So we still have the issue with the bed," I said. "If you want, I can sleep on the floor." She seemed to think about this for a minute. She didn't seem quite sure about something.

"Kisshu?"

"Y-Yes," I stuttered.

"I _can_ trust you, can't I?" she asked. I sputtered a bit, and said "Of course."

"Then I can trust you to not _try_ anything if you sleep in this bed with me, right?" I honestly wanted to jump up and down, when I heard her say that.

"O-Of course, Ichigo. I told you that I want you to begin trusting me, so I will do as you wish." She seemed a little uncomfortable that I said that, but seemed to shrug it off.

"Okay. Then I had better go out and buy some clothes."

"Why," I asked.

"I am _so_ not sleeping in the same clothes that I've been walking around with all day," she said matter-of-factly. "You can stay here, and hang out, I guess."

"But Ichigo-"

"Kisshu, I'll be back. I promise. You know I can't leave this place without you're help. There is nowhere for me to run. Just let me buy some clothes, and I'll be back in less than an hour. Okay?"

I gave up. "It is getting dark, but if you say so. Alright. Less than an hour?"

"Yes, Kisshu." She was at the door, when she stopped and pondered something. "By the way, why are you suddenly starting to call me by my real name. You usually call me 'Koneko'."

"Do you prefer if I call you 'Koneko-chan'?"

"_No._ I was just..." she trailed off as she opened the door, and said quietly, "I was just wondering..."

MMKM: DONE! Okay, bye.


	4. A Heart-Breaking Phone Call

MMKM: Hello everyone. I'm back, and full of a lot of new ideas.

Kanna: She thinks that she has the whole thing cleared up. We'll see.

MMKM: Okay. **I, MewMewKianaMetamorphosis, do not, under any circumstances, own Tokyo Mew Mew.** Alright, then. Let's begin.

A Heart-Breaking Phone Call

Kisshu POV

Like I was actually going to let her go off alone. Please!

I followed her out of Eventi, taking to the sky, trying my best to stay out of sight of human eyes. She walked out of the doors, and looked around, probably hoping that I wasn't around. Then she took off done an alley, and took out a small pink object. _Of course!_ I facepalmed._ She still has her phone on her. I forgot to take it from her._ I saw her dial a number, and listened carefully with my large ears. I could hear the ring from twenty feet up, and I heard a male voice pick up. _Masaya baka!_

"Aoyama-kun," Ichigo said excitedly, to my disgust. "It's me. I just wanted to let you know that I won't make it in time for our date." I frowned, and lowered myself so I could hear exactly what Masaya baka had to say.

"Huh? But why? Did something happen?" He asked.

"No! Well,... yes. Something _did _happen."

"Was it something at work?"

"Yes..."

"What is Ichigo? Please tell me."

"We had some trouble with the Ikisatashi brothers, and Lettuce, Pudding, and I have all been kidnapped."

"_WHAT? Where are you? I'll go get you right now!_"

"No, Aoyama-kun. Hold on. I am with Kisshu right now-"

"Then why don't you want to me get you, when you're with _him_?"

"Because he is turning good." That got me. I froze up, and started to drop. I had just enough time to recover, and pull myself up before Ichigo could see me.

"What do you mean," Masaya said, "he is turning good?"

"I mean that he is changing, Aoyama-kun. He is actually not a bad person. He brought me with him to prove that."

"...I see... Then why did you call me?"

"Just to let you know that I'm alright, and that I love you."

"Thank you, Ichigo. And I love you too. Please come home to me soon."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up, and she leaned against the wall, blushing. Then she got up, and walked to the department stores. I could only float there for a minute. I had to take in what I just heard, and for some reason, I couldn't. I didn't know if I was mad at this, or what. I guess, for now, I didn't really care. After a while, I gave up on trying to understand, and set out to find Ichigo again. It didn't take long, but I almost missed her going into a store. I teleported in, and did my best to hide behing clothes racks to make sure that she didn't see me.

She found herself a couple of outfits that she thought were cute, and a pair of pajamas that covered her quite well, to my dismay. She was about to purchase them, when she saw a large, green shirt hanging on one of the racks. She walked over to it, and then I heard her say something.

"This shirt reminds me of Kisshu's hair." My heart quickened when I heard her say my name like that. She examined the shirt, and decided something.

"I hope he likes this color." And she picked it up. I watched with wide, excited eyes, as she started looking for clothes for me. I decided to let her do her thing, as I teleported outside of the store to wait for her. After about ten minutes, she left the store with a big shopping bag, and a smile on her face. _I guess she likes to shop._ But then something happened.

Ichigo was rounding a corner, and seemed to get lost. I was sure that she would find her way, but after watching her grow panicky after fifteen minutes, I was debating whether I should teleport down, and help her out. But then I saw a guy aproach her. Seeing red, I floated down a bit to hear what he wanted to say.

"Hey there, Honey." That pissed me off. No one calls her Honey, but me!

"W-What do you want?" She asked, frightened.

"You're a cute one, aren't you." He then gestured to two other guys behind her, and laughed. "What do you think boys? Do you want this one, Derek?"

"Oh yea." Said the one name Derek, taking Ichigo's arm, making her drop the bag. She screamed, and I teleported behind Derek. I brought my cupped hands to his ears, and heard a loud pop, as he shrieked. His ears started bleeding, and he dropped like a stone.

"K-Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted.

"You bastard!" One of the guys said, pulling out a knife. I teleported behind the guy and twisted his wrist until I heard a pop, and then kicked his right leg under him, and then drop-kicked his chest. I turned to the last guy, and he yelped in fear, but I showed no mercy. I slid under him, and he fell. I jumped onto his back, and pulled his arms until they both dislocated. All of them had screamed until they fainted.

I panted and turned back to Ichigo. She was wide-eyed, and scared looking. Worried that I had frightened her, I aproached her cautiously. Then, without warning, she began to faint. I caught her just in time. She blinked, and sighed. Then she went limp, almost as if she was dead. I looked at her face. Her always blushig face. Her firey red hair and her lips. We had so much fun today. I knew that she would get mad at me when she woke, but I would take it, if just to spend the day with her again. The last thing I wanted was to leave her now. I then knew that this was a perfect opportunity to check up on my dear brothers, Taruto and Pai. And to make sure that they did not interfere.

I teleported to the hotel room first, to drop off the clothes, then I concentrated really hard. I pictured, my new location in my head, and teleported.

_Disneyland in California._

MMKM: Done. Chapter 3 is finished.

Nikko: I love violence!

MMKM: That's fantastic. Well, time to go. Bye!


	5. The Younger and Older Brothers

MMKM: Hey guys! So this is chapter 5, the one where Kisshu visits Taruto and Pai with their girls.

Kanna: Well, we know what was going on with Pai and Lettuce, but what about Tart and Pudding?

Shotaro: You said that it was going to be innocent, right.

MMKM: Yes, absolutely.

Nikko: Well, that would make sense, considering that they're only kids.

MMKM: Exactly. So, **MewMewKianaMetamorphosis does not, under any circumstances, own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, or form.** Alright, let's begin.

The Younger and Older Brothers

Kisshu POV

_Anahein, California_

As soon as I teleported, I noticed that Taruto and Pudding were fast asleep. They were cuddled up under a ragged blanket on the ledge of a small house like place. Taruto was snoring lightly, and Pudding was talking in her sleep. I smiled at how cute the two of them looked, and then put that thought aside, as I put Ichigo down behind me, and put on my smug grin.

"Hey," I said as I shook Taruto's shoulder. "Wake up, Taru-Taru. It's your brother." He moaned in his sleep, and opened his sleepy eyes. I couldn't help but let the sly grin go. I used to take care of this kid when he was small. I would tell him passed-down stories of Earth before he went to sleep. I could still hear his small voice in my head, "'Nother story, 'Niisan. I wanna 'nother story, Niisan!" He used to call me "'Niisan" and "Kiyu". But then he was taken to training with Deep Blue-sama forces. You see, my family is very noble, and full of veterans. Pai and myself have already had our fair share of training, but it really made my heart pain when I had to watch them beat the sweetness out of my precious little brother, and turn him into a weapon like me.

But no matter what, Taru-ko was still my sweet baby brother to me.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and whispered, "Ki-Kisshu?"

I smiled saddly. "How was your day, little bro? Did you have fun. I see that you headed for Disneyland. I'm a little jealous." He smiled really brightly and spoke in hushed excitement.

"Yea! Me and Pudding went all over and ate all kinds of food, and rode on all of the rides in Tomorrowland, Fantasyland, and Mickey's Toontown! We're sleeping on one of the ledges on the Disney Castle. We went on this ride in Tomorrowland called Star Tours, and it was just like going into warp speed on the ship, only it was a lot more intense, and we had so much fun!" He was practically hopping with excitement. Pudding barely stirred in her sleep. Her eyes were still shut, and she continued to mumble about Pinochio and Snow White.

"Well, I'm glad that you had so much fun, little bro. I was just checking on you."

"Kisshu," he said, his smile fading away. "Do we have to go now?"

"No, no. You can still hang out with Pudding tomorrow. We don't have to go back yet."

"But what about Pai? You know he won't allow it."

"Remember Taruto. He _is_ with the girl he always talks about when he thinks he's alone." I smiled smugly.

"Yea! 'Her lovely blue eyes, her rosy red cheeks, her intelligence is overwhelming!'" He started laughing, but stiffled it when Pudding shifted a bit. _My, she can sleep!_

"I'm pretty sure he would be alright with another day. But I'll make perfect sure that we can stay with our girls, whether he likes it or not."

"How, Kisshu?"

"With this," I said as I pulled out a woven brown bracelet. It was made of vines native to my planet.

Taruto gasped. "Is that a de-transporting brace?"

"It sure is, and it's going to Pai, to ensure our happiness, Taruto." At that, Taruto's eyes lit up with hope and delight. I smiled and patted his head.

"Have fun tomorrow, Taru-ko." He blinked at the old nickname I used to call him, and he grinned. I got back up, and gathered Ichigo back up into my arms.

"What have you been up to... 'Niisan?" He asked me.

"Same as you. A lot of fun and food." I turned to him, and smiled one more time before I teleported away and to where I knew I would find my oldest brother. The one place he had always wanted to take Lettuce

_Colorado Springs, Colorado_

I landed on green grass and immediately aware of the sound of kissing. My eyes widened as I took in the scene before me.

Pai and Lettuce were on the ground rolling about, and Lettuce had just managed to remove Pai's shirt. Pai was undoing Lettuce's hair, and I knew that things were about to get pretty bad. Now here's where my smug smile comes in.

"Hmm... Looks nice. I always knew you had those kinds of thoughts Pai, but wow!"

Lettuce gasped, and looked back at me. She fumbled about. Pai pushed Lettuce behind him, and got into a very defensive position. He looked seriously pissed off.

"Kisshu! What are you doing here?" Pai shrieked as he pulled his wrinkled, grass-stained shirt on. He summoned his fan, and held it in front of him, looking ready to call a Fu-rai-zen.

"Aww. Now then, Pai. Don't be so angry. I only came to check on you. You should see the 'mess' Taru-Taru is in." I told this lie, only to save Taruto's pride. Pai and I always knew that Taruto was embarrassed about his liking for Pudding. "Pudding won't stop hugging him," I said. "It's really entertaining." I chuckled evily. Then acting as if I had almost forgotton something, I facepalmed, and pulled out the de-transportation brace.

"I forgot," I began. "Since I plan to stay with my Konecko-chan for a while, I made this for you, Pai. Now, you're goin to stay with Lettuce here as long as I'm with my Ichigo." I leaned down, and one-handedly clicked the metal vines together around Pai's wrist, while supporting the other half of Ichigo's body on my left knee.

When it was latched, I grinned evily, and cackled.

"Enjoy each other!" I shouted as I teleported away. I could just see them look at each other as I then vanished.

_New York City, New York_

As soon as I arrived back at the hotel room, I sighed in relief and slumped against the wall. Teleporting took a lot of energy, and I was almost out of it. I looked at the digital clock by the bed, and it read 1:24 A.M. I knew it was finally time for bed.

I obviously couldn't do anything about Ichigo, so I just set her on the bed, and under the covers one the side that faced the window. I went to the side that faced the door and laid down under the poofy comforter, staying as far away from Ichigo as I could manage. I didn't want her to forget what she said and started accusing me. My eyes drooped heavily as I finally gave in to sleep.

MMKM: Done and done. I hoped you guys liked that one. If you want to know more about the other two couples, make sure to check out Lettuce Pie and Pudding Tart. Pudding Tart hasn't been written as of yet, but be sure to check my stories for it.

Kanna: Pudding Tart will be the lowest level of romance, Strawberry Quiche is medium, and Lettuce Pie is at the highest of MMKM's limit.

MMKM: Yea, guys. I WILL NOT do lemons. It's not my style. Well, thank you for your continued support and please review and favorite this story. Stay tuned for the next chapters of Strawberry Quiche, Lettuce Pie, and the beggining of Pudding Tart.

Shotaro: Bye guys!


	6. A Dream That Finally Came True

MMKM: Hello my pretties!

Shiori: Umm... what?

MMKM: Nevermind. Anyway, it is now time for our next chapter! **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew under any circumstances! **Now, without further ado, let's get on with the st-

Mith: Guess what? Guess what? I'm a daddy! ^^

MMKM: Oh for fucks sake, Mith, we know.

Mith: *pouts* I can be excited about it, can't I?

Nikko: *hugs Mith's arm, smiling* Of course you can, dear. Just not on Kiana's author notes, okay?

Mith: But the world must know!

Alisha: Daddy! Daddy! Ah made a picher! Ah made a picher!

Mith: A picture? Oooh! Let Daddy see! *gets all sparkly eyed and runs to her*

MMKM: -_- ... On with the story.

A Dream That Finally Came True

Ichigo's POV

I opened my eyes and saw the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 4:00 am. I rubbed my eyes and turned around. That's when I saw him lying there. I blushed, about to hit him, but I realized that he was practically hanging off the bed, he was so far away. I guess he really meant it. He really is trying to make me trust him. He is such an idiot.

The problem was, it was working.

I got up and went to the shower, washing as quickly as I could. Then I changed into the pajamas I bought and I walked back into the room. Kisshu was still in the exact same position, breathing evenly. It was funny how peaceful his face look while he sleeped. I walked over to the bed, and pulled back the covers and covered myself and Kisshu. Then I turned away from him and closed my eyes.

I couldn't sleep. It wasn't working. I could only think about the person sleeping next to me. I turned to look at him once more, studying his face. He almost seemed to smile in his sleep. I blushed as I realized that I was staring. But how can I help it? I mean, come on, for an evil alien, Kisshu is pretty... attractive (am I right Kisshu fans? Am I right? xD)

Blushing, I moved over to Kisshu's side of the bed, and I wrapped my arms around his stomach, hugging onto him. I buried my face into his side. He felt so warm. The warmth was so comforting, somehow. I nuzzled into him, and began to fall asleep. And as my conciousness finally left, I heard a very faint pop.

Kisshu's POV

I heard a little pop, and my eyes flew open. I immediately looked over to Ichigo's side of the bed and realized that she was closer to me than I had anticipated.

Much closer. I blushed when I saw her. Her ears and cat tail were out, which explained the pop I heard. She was snoozing quietly and had wrapped her arms around me. I seriously couldn't believe what I was seeing. Or feeling. I had always imagined being like this with Ichigo, but the fact that she did this on her own was astonishing.

I reached over and gathered her into my arms, and realized, too late that I had accidently grabbed her tail. She woke up to find me holding onto her like she was with me. We looked at eachother and blushed at the same time. Then it happened without warning. What I had hoped and dreamed about for so long, that it pained me until this very moment.

We kissed. And it was far better than I could have ever imagined. I cupped her face with my hands and she ran her hands through my hair. After a moment, we broke apart for air, and just layed there, holding onto eachother until we both fell asleep.

MMKM: Done.

Alisha: Auntie Kyah-nah! Auntie Kyah-nah! Ah made a fwowa fow yoo!

MMKM: A flower for me? It's beautiful Ali-chan! Thank you! *looks to audience* AHEM! Anyway. See you later!

Alisha: Bye bye!


End file.
